Naruko comes to Hollywood Arts!
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Naruko and her boyfriend Gaara have transferred to Hollywood Arts. See how they become friends with the Victorious gang. A lot of Tori bashing! Gaara/Naruko, Jade/Beck. Other Naruto characters to come! I don't own Naruto (i wish i did) or Victorious (I'm glad i don't)


So I have read 'stars' by personazero and I just got so interested in this category!

This will be a Gaara x fem!Naruto! I was messing around with the idea and I liked it so much.

If you don't like this don't read.

Everyone will be 17 and for now only Gaara and Naruto will be coming. Hope you like this and please review.

p.s. i'm giving Gaara some eyebrows!

* * *

*chapter 1*

It was a normal day in Hollywood Arts. The school for talented student where they can express their skills. The start of this story starts in Mr. Sikowitz class, where he was teaching another weird lesson to his students.

"Ok class listen up, or face the wrath of my coconut!" His class did indeed quiet down, knowing well enough that he would actually do something drastic.

"Great, now that I have your attention, I want to say we will be having two new students all the way from Japan! They should be here any minute-" At that moment, the door opened and a red-haired boy came in. He looked to be about 5'11 and had dark bangs under his eyes, and pale skin, but oddly enough, it made him very attractive. He had deep red hair that reached his ears. He had a foamy green eyes and pale eyebrows that looked as though he didn't have any at all. The only thing that was wrong, was that he had a scowl on his face as if it was permanently carved. He walked calmly and stiffly towards Sikowitz and handed him a note.

After reading it, he said, "Well, it seems the other student will be arriving tomorrow since they missed their flight. Anyways, this is one of them! Gaara of the Sand. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, eh?"

Everyone waited patiently for him to speak (well not jade who just ignored her surroundings), but he just stayed quiet crossing his arms across his chest. "No." Was all he said, then promptly took the closest seat next to him. Which, unfortunately for him, was Tori Vega. Sikowitz was baffled for a second before simply ignoring Gaara and returning to his coconut juice.

Tori, happy to meet someone, though didn't notice he was uncomfortable, set out to make friends with him.

"Hi! I'm Tori! Welcome to Hollywood Arts!" She introduced herself.

"..."

"...um...whats your talent? I bet you play an instrument!" She tried again to make him speak. "Is it the guitar? Maybe it's the drums."

"...Do you ever shut up?" Gaara deadpanned. This brought a stunned silence through Tori and her friends.

Jade, hearing this, immediately liked Gaara.(in friendly way not romantic)

"I like you." She said. now this, brought a gasp. "What? Another person hates Tori, whats not to like?"

"Well!" Tori obviously offended, slumped in her chair and grumbled under her breath. Gaara, not even caring about the strange girl, put in his headphones and stared out the window wishing Naruko hadn't missed the plane ride.

o0 **flashback** 0o

_"Naruko, where are you?" Gaara asked._

_"Geez! I'm sorry Gaara! The pervert wanted to do last-minute training, and right now I'm stuck in traffic! Argh!" She shouted into her phone. "[sigh] Look, if I don't make it in time for the flight, just go without me okay? I'll go on the next flight."_

_"…No." Gaara didn't like the idea of leaving his girlfriend and being alone in L.A._

_"Yes. Either you go, or I will never make you cookies again." On one hand, Gaara really didn't want to go, but on the other hand, Naruko made the most tastiest cookies and always kept her word._

_"…"_

_"Weeelllll?"_

_"…Fine."_

_"Yay! The next flight will be at night so I'll get there a day later. Have fun over there! And please try to be nice…" with that she hung up._

_Gaara waited ten more minutes before heading out to the airplane seat thingy. [Idk what's it called]_

O0**end flashback**0o

*Lunch*

Gaara ignored everyone around him while getting his lunch. He was about to pass by Tori's table when she called out to him.

"Gaara! Why don't you sit with us." Of course, being herself, she wanted to make him their friend.

Without so much as a glance, he continued walking to an empty table, which was a good distance away from them.

"Why is he so mean?" Tori wondered. Jade simply rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone." Andre tried to reason. Not giving up, Tori got up and walked to his table.

"Hey Gaara, aren't you going to be lonely?"

"..."

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I would like to be your friend." She tried again. Gaara just kept eating ignoring her.

"Can you at least say something?" She nearly begged.

Gaara got up and began walking away before glaring at her.

"I don't want to be your friend. Get that through your thick skull." Then turned around not glancing back.

Defeated and offended, Tori walked back to her friends.

"I'm guessing he got mad?" Beck joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh, yes, I just don't know why he doesn't like me!"

"Vega, don't expect people to like you. Not everyone likes that lucky-go-happy(did I get it right?) attitude of yours." Jade snapped. Stunned, Tori stared at her salad.

*The next day*

Like most high schools, HA had their classes in blocks as well. Today they didn't have Sikowitz. The teacher, Ms. Gallegos (This is my OC, based of my pre-school teacher who recently died TT^TT) caught the class' attention.

"We have a new student today! Since she missed her flight yesterday, she is here now. Everyone welcome Naruko Uzumaki." Next to the teacher, a 17-year-old girl stood. She had two high pony tails that reached her waist, bright yellow hair, big blue eyes, full-sized breasts, and for some reason, wearing a bright orange shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. The most odd thing about her, was that she had 3 whisker marks on each side of her face. Tori gazed at her, amazed by her beauty.

"Hi I'm Naruko, believe it! I hope we can be friends! Please treat me nicely!" She grinned a big smile before going to sit down. Which, was next to Tori. At least Tori knew she could make friends with Naruko.

"Hi Naruko! I'm Tori, welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you! I love your hair! Is it always that shiny?"

Tori blushed from the compliment. "Uh, yeah. So, what's your talent?"

"Oh I sing! What about you?"

"Me too, we should sing together one day, hey do you-"

"Uzumaki, Vega! Can you please refrain from interrupting my class?" The teacher sighed, exasperated. Nodding, the girls paid attention. Tori didn't get to asked Naruko if she wanted to join her for lunch.

*Lunch*

Once again, Gaara was sitting down at the empty table, waiting for Naruko. He couldn't see her since they didn't have the first periods together.

Meanwhile with Naruko, she had just gotten her tray, and was heading towards Gaara's table.

Tori's hand got her wrist, stopping her from going.

"Oh, hey Tori what's up?" She asked, having a bit of Japanese accent.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"I'm not her friend." Jade quickly intercepted.

Glancing at Jade, confused, she politely rejected Tori's request. "No thanks, I'm going to sit with Gaara."

"Wait, Gaara? Why? He's so mean and doesn't talk to anyone." Tori questioned.

Everyone noticed how Naruko glared at Tori before putting a smile on her face.

"You shouldn't judge people that easily, you need to know them before doing that. I thought you were nice, but I guess I thought wrong." Naruko continued on going to Gaara's table.

Tori and the gang were a bit shocked at her words, before getting over it and turning to see what would happen.

Naruko got to Gaara's table and plopped her food down before crushing him in a hug.

"Gaara! I missed you so much! Did you make new friends? Please tell me you didn't hurt anyone."

What they saw next surprised them. Gaara smirked before kissing her on the cheek. Then proceeded on flicking her forehead.

Naruko gasped dramatically before semi-shouting, "Gaara! You have wound me so! How could you!" Then slammed her head on the table. Gaara patted her head once before finishing his lunch. She stayed like that for a while not getting up. Slightly worried, Gaara poked her gently, and realizing she fell asleep.

"...Wake up...Naruko...Want to get ramen?" At the word ramen, Naruko's head snapped up.

"Really! Yes! Let's go after-school! Yay, ramen for me!" She yelled, waving her hands like an idiot.

Gaara shook his head, before standing up. "Let's get to class." He draped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Once they left, the gang was confused as ever.

"What just happened?" Andre asked.

"I think you just insulted her boyfriend." Robbie stated.

* * *

Sorry for bashing on Tori, I just never really liked her. She annoys me too much of how she gets so nosy and everything her way. Plus she gets to oblivious sometimes, it just pisses me off.

Hope you like this chapter. Read and review.

~A.W.F.


End file.
